Brothers' uncertainties
by Galadrielle18
Summary: When one of the team is injured the rest gets one surprise after the other.   Warnings: slash, femslash, AU, Daisy-bashing. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brothers' uncertainties

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Bones

Pairing: Seeley Booth/Wendell Bray, Jared Booth/Lance Sweets, Temperance Brennan/Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins/Zach Addy, Camille Saroyan/Payton Perotta

Warnings: slash, femslash, violence, sex, AU, Daisy-bashing

Rating: M / NC-17

Summary: When one of the team is injured the rest gets one surprise after the other. Warnings: slash, femslash, AU, Daisy-bashing

AN: I just finished watching Season four and really think that Daisy is a total psycho bitch. I don't like her character in any way and think she is totally playing Sweets.

Chapter 01

Laughter rang through the diner where Seeley Booth sat with Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins and Camille Saroyan. They had just closed a difficult case and Booth was happy that everything had gone over well. Sure, he had been shot at, but he had managed to get the guy without killing him! Definitely a good day!

The only thing that worried him was the absence of Sweets... For the last two weeks the young man seemed to avoid them like the pest. He even locked his office door and his receptionist told Booth and Bones that Sweets didn't want to be disturbed for nothing short but the world ending!

"Do any of you know what's up with Dr. Sweets?" Cam asked, reading Booth's mind.

Angela set down her drink and looked thoughtful at Temperance, "Yeah, he's been absent from the lab and didn't even pester you to come and see him, did he, honey?"

Nodding Dr. Brennan answered, "He even told me that he couldn't make time when I asked him about his input for a case."

Concern showed on all their faces. "Sweets turned you down?" Jack asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, he had a rational explanation for it, but..." Temperance stopped.

Taking her hand Angela asked her gently, "'But' what?"

"I felt as if he lied... There is no rational thought-process involved in my conclusion and I don't have any evidence!" Embarrassment was written all over her face.

Booth laughed and gently grabbed her shoulder, "That's what people call intuition, Bones! And I can't believe it, this is the first time I heard it from you!" Calming down he looked at the others and saw the same amazement reflected in their eyes. "But I know what you mean. When I went to see him I couldn't even get him to open his damn door. I asked the other agents nobody has seen him since 2 weeks ago. He doesn't make new appointments and is never seen coming or going."

Squeezing Temperance's hand Angela replied, "Now you all have me really worried. Should we go and see him at home? Maybe he will be more comfortable in his own place, rather than the watchful eyes and cameras of the FBI?"

Cam shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's worth a try." Standing up and paying, they got into their respective cars and drove over to their psychologist.

* * *

><p>"Lance Sweets, you come here right now!" The shrill voice could be heard through the door before Booth had the chance to knock. "I want you to do this right now, or I will tell everyone in the FBI and the damn lab what you did, do you understand me?"<p>

The people in front of Sweets door tensed when they heard the threat in the shrill voice, who could only be Daisy Wick.

Something hit the door with a dull thud and Booth decided that enough was enough. "Stand back!" He knocked on the door, but pulled out his service weapon... just in case...

When the door opened and Daisy stood in the doorframe, looking oh so sweet and innocent, inner warning bells went off in Booth's head. "Oh, Agent Booth! What are you doing here?"

"Where is Sweets?" Booth looked at her and saw blood on the sleeve of her right hand, and tensed his muscles in anticipation.

Daisy smiled, "Lancelot? Oh, he is not here right now..."

A whimper drew Booth's attention and he pushed Daisy aside and opened the door further. Sitting on the floor behind the door was Lance Sweets, blood running down his face and bruises showing beneath the short pants and the shirt he wore.

"Sweets!" At Booth's exclamation Bones pushed her way inside and went to the psychologist's side. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Quickly trying to step in front of Sweets Daisy replied, "Ah, it's nothing! Lancelot fell, he has been rather clumsy in the last few days..." Daisy fell silent when Booth exploded into action and roughly took her wrists in his hands, pushing her up against the wall.

"And where did this blood come from? And where did you bruise your knuckles, Daisy? Did you forget what we do for a living?" Booth raged, squeezing her wrists hard enough to bruise her.

The façade fell from her face when Daisy sneered in disgust, "I wouldn't have to do that if he had been man enough! But no, every single time I want sex he finds another excuse! And two weeks ago I came in to surprise him and guess what I found... Him sleeping, dreaming and screaming for whoever to fuck him harder! He is with me and dreams of being with a guy?" She turned her head in Sweets' direction, "I will ruin you, Lancelot! Not only will you burn in hell, but I will tell them who it was you called for. I promise you that he will come and kill you right away. Because, who in their right mind would ever want someone disturbed like you!" Laughing she looked at her 'boyfriend'.

The deranged laugh had Angela seeing red. "You bitch!" The enraged woman's fist hit the still insanely laughing woman right in the mouth, shutting her up and knocking her out. "Ow ow ow..." Angela shook her hand and Tempi ran over to her, gently taking the hand into hers.

"Angela, you know you shouldn't have hit her..." Brennan started but was interrupted by her lover.

"How can you say that! Did you even listen..."

"Angie, you should never hit with your knuckles, they will bruise, or break skin making you bleed, and hurt you. You are lucky that the skin didn't break." Temperance kissed her lover's hand and let her go.

Feeling dumb for assuming Tempi was scolding her because she hit the bitch could only answer with an embarrassed, "Oh...".

Jack and Cam looked up and rolled their eyes, "Hey, guys... I think we should take Sweets to the hospital. He doesn't look so good."

Just now the others saw that Sweets had lost consciousness during the little byplay and was now laying slumped against the wall instead of leaning against it. "Is it safe to move him?" Angela asked.

Cam did a rough sweep over his body, finding several tender and bruised spots that had him whimper in pain, but nothing that seemed to be broken, "Yes, it's okay. Let's get him to the next hospital. Booth, I assume you will be taking Mrs. Wick into custody?"

Clearly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the squints by themselves Booth saw the logic in Cam's suggestion. "It's more a case for the police, but as Sweets works for the FBI I think that will be okay. I will come to the hospital asap, so wait for me, okay?"

After receiving a round of agreements Booth put the still groggy Daisy in the backseat and took off, leaving the others to gently put Sweets into Cam's car and drive over to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Booth!"<p>

Booth turned to the voice calling for him. He had just filled in the paper and told his superiour about the happenings between Sweets and Daisy and was on his way out. "Perotta, what is it? I'm on my way to the hospital to see Sweets..."

She took hold of his arm, "Come with me, Booth." Perotta tugged at his arm, not letting go until they were in his office.

Looking at her questioningly Booth suddenly got an uneasy feeling, "What happened?" He heard her swallow hard before she looked him in the eyes.

"We got a call from the police. They found a guy beaten up pretty badly and found your card in his pockets." She stopped there taking a deep breath, "Booth, it's Wendell Bray."

His heart stopped, breathing became more difficult as Booth tried to process what Payton had just told him, "Wendell..."

She nodded, "Yes, they told me that he didn't look so hot when the ambulance took him to the nearest hospital. I called the hospital, but they wouldn't tell me anything."

When Booth didn't react she gently took hold of his elbow, "Come on, I will drive you there." Payton knew that Cam's suspicions had been right about Booth. Why else would he become almost catatonic for this guy? 'Seems like you won the bet, honey.'

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital Payton flinched when the car hadn't even stopped and Booth sprang into action, pushing the door forcefully open and jumping out.<p>

Booth ran as fast as he could. His feet didn't seem to touch the ground as he sped up even more before coming to a sudden stop in front of the reception, "Wendell Bray, where is he?"

The yell brought on the hospital's security but Payton managed to get to Booth just in time, "Ma'am, this is Agent Seeley Booth. We were called by the police to come down here. He is one of our laboratory technicians..." She simultaneously showed her badge.

The woman managed to collect herself, "Yes, he is still with the doctor. Please wait in the waiting area, we will come and get you as soon as the doctor finishes." She promised in a gentle voice when she saw the deep sitting fear in the man's eyes.

Taking Booth's arm Perotta lead him to the designated area, "Thank you, Ma'am." Opening the door she wasn't surprised to see 'Booth's people' from the Jeffersonian sitting there, looking anxiously at the door.

When she entered, with Booth being led by her, she was quickly surrounded by them. Cam looked at her girlfriend and, deciding that she looked unhurt, asked, "Pay, what are you doing here? What is up with Booth?"

Sitting Booth down in a chair and leaving him to be fussed over by Angela and Temperance Payton answered quickly, "While Booth was out with you guys, we got a call from MPD. They had found a young man beaten up, he had Booth's card with him and was brought here two hours ago. It's Wendell Bray..."

"Wendell?" Angela interrupted. "What happened with him? How is he?"

Payton shook her head, "We don't know. The receptionist only told us that he was still with the doctor."

"And why does Booth behave like this?" Temperance asked.

Angela sighed, "Honey, we really need you to get out more." Shaking her head at the blank look she received, Angela continued, "Booth has the hots for Wendell."

Blinking in confusion it took the brilliant anthropologist a few seconds to understand the meaning, "You mean Booth wants to enter a monogamous sexual relationship with Wendell?"

"Not the way I would have described it, but essentially yes." Angela laughed at the surprised look on her lover's face. "What?"

"They do fit together rather well. Both are aesthetically pleasing to the eye and would balance out the others attitude rather well..."

Speechless the other thought about what Dr. Brennan had just said and started laughing. Deciding to tease Temperance Angela asked, "You thought of them together and found the image hot, didn't you?"

Tempi looked at Angela, "It just entered my mind! It's not my fault if they're pleasing to the eye and my mind produced a fantasy of them in intimate situations!" Temperance would never admit it out loud, but she really thought the image of Booth with Wendell was quite arousing. 'This must be the way men feel when thinking about two women together...'

"Family of Lance Sweets."

They swung around to stare at the woman standing in the door. "Yes..."

Smiling friendly the young doctor extended her hand, "My name is Doctor Ashton. Mr. Sweets..."

Temperance couldn't refrain from interrupting, "Actually it's Doctor Sweets. He is a psychologist."

Nodding in acknowledgment Dr. Ashton continued, "Dr. Sweets has a light concussion, probably caused by a hit to his head and crashing into something, I also found quite a few bruises, some fresh and some almost healed. We already called the police, even when he refused to give his statement."

Booth woke from his trance, "He refused?"

Nodding Dr. Ashton replied, "Yes, when he came to shortly he said that he wanted to leave. When I asked him what happened he informed me that nothing had happened and he fell." Shaking her head she continued, "These bruises are rather small, could be from a woman's hand. No one deserves to be treated like that."

"Can we see him?" Cam asked.

"Sure, I will bring you to him. Please try to talk some sense into him. The police will be here soon and if he refuses..."

"The bitch will go free," Jack ended her sentence. "She is already in custody of the FBI."

Satisfied that the violent woman wasn't running around free Dr. Ashton turned to them, "Well that is good. Come with me please, I'll take you to Dr. Sweets." She stopped walking when a hand touched her arm.

"Can you please inform us about the status of another patient? A friend and colleague of ours was brought here earlier. He had been beaten and we were told he was still with the doctors..."

"What is the patients name?"

"Wendell Bray."

"I will see what I can do. Dr. Sweets has to stay the night, he can leave tomorrow as long as he has someone staying with him." Ashton looked at them, "But I don't think I have to worry about that with your tight knitted group!"

When they arrived at room 203 Dr. Ashton opened the door. The group entered and found Sweets resting peacefully on the bed, looking so young and innocent that they were again reminded that, even if he wasn't as young as he looked, he was still younger than any of them.

"You can stay here. I will inquire about your other friend and inform you accordingly." With that promise Dr. Ashton closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours the door opened again and Dr. Ashton entered with an older guy trailing after her.<p>

The group looked up and registered both doctors standing at the door. Booth jumped up, it was the first time he had moved since entering Sweets room. "How is Wendell?"

The doctor looked sceptically at him, "And you are?"

"Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. We were informed by the police about the incident. Now, answer my question: How is Wendell Bray?"

The sharp tone seemed to get through to the doctor as he looked at Dr. Ashton nervously, "Please excuse my manners, I'm Doctor Fieldson. I took care of Mr. Bray's injuries."

Perotta decided to intervene as Booth looked ready to shoot the man, "What exactly happened to Wendell, Doctor Fieldson?"

"The police found him in an ally... Half beaten to death. He has a concussion, broken nose, broken left hand and arm, lesions on his back, a stab wound in his abdomen, deep knife wounds on his back and bruised ribs." Looking at the people in front of him Fieldson was glad that he didn't have anything to do with the harming of the young man. 'If looks could kill I would probably be burned before my body hit the floor.'

"Can we see him?" The gentle voice brought everyone back to their senses.

"Sweets!" The loud exclamations made the psychologist flinch at the volume.

A gently hand on his cheek made him open his eyes. Seeing Angela and Camille leaning over him Lance blushed and tried to avert his eyes, "Um, hi?"

Angela asked gently, "How are you, sweety?" She gently stroke over his cheek again before she took his hand and squeezed gently.

Stuttering Lance replied, "I'm...I'm alright." Clearing his throat he looked at Booth, "What was that about Wendell being hurt?"

Recognizing a distraction this clumsy Booth looked at Sweets, "You will talk to the police about what happened, right? You can't let her get away with what she has done, Sweets."

Sighing Sweets recognized Booth stubbornly set face and quickly admitted defeat. He knew that she could do it to other people, who didn't have such friends that helped and supported him. And if that happened and he could have prevented it by sue her... He would never be able to forgive himself.

"Alright, I promise to tell them what happened. Now, please tell me what happened to Wendell."

While the others brought Sweets up to date Bones ushered Dr. Fieldson out the door, grabbing Booth's arm and literally pulling him after her, "Meanwhile you can bring us to Wendell."

Tbc

**AN: Does anyone want to read more? This is just an idea I got from doing a Bones Season four marathon the last two days!**

**More background on all the pairings and how they got together will be given in sections all over the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the really long absence but RL got a hold of me. i plan to update all my stories within the next month. hopefully I will even be able to finish some!**

**Chapter 2**

Bones held on to Booth's arm as she dragged him along. 'Angie is right, the image of him and Wendell is really stimulating. I will have to try to relieve some of the tension later, at home. With Angie.' Clearing her throat Temperance looked at her still silent partner.

"Booth, don't worry, I am sure he will be fine. Naturally he will need time and care, but we will help and he will still have the opportunity to come back to the Jeffersonian!" Seeing Booth relax a bit she congratulated herself and admitted, at least to herself, that Angie was teaching her social niceties quite well.

Seeley sighed, understanding what Bones was doing and appreciating the gesture, "I know, Bones. I just hope that he will still be the same, you know? After an attack like this... I would just be totally wrong for him to loose his naivity, innocence and positive outlook, you know?" Booth looked at her, uncertainty shining in his eyes. Had he admitted too much?

"Does he know, Booth?"

Shaken from his thoughts Booth tensed "Know what, Bones?"

Shaking her head at his, even to her, avoidance Bones asked "That you love him."

Booth felt like he couldn't breath. Swallowing hard he tried denying the feelings that had haunted him since the first meeting with Wendell Bray. "I don't know what you mean, Bones."

Suddenly angry at his stubbornness Bones pulled him to a halt, startling him and the doctor with her hissing "Are you playing with hi, Booth?! If I find out that you played with him and his feelings, I promise that they will never ever find your body!" Temperance has not been this angry often in her entire life. ,How dare he!'

Booth looked startled at his partner, starled and hurt that she would think this about him "Bones..." He sighed and knew that he would have to admit his feelings to her, "Sorry, you are right, ok? I love him, but we are not together... I don't even know if he likes me..."

A bit soothed Bones released his arm and took his hand, "Then you will just have to ask him. I think the two of you would be pleasing to the eye and even I know that you would balance each other attitudes out." Shaking her head and letting the humor show that Angie had found the quipped "Even if it is a shame to take both of you from the potential gene pool."

When Booth looked at her baffled Bones smirked and pulled him along again. "What? I can say things like that, I am a lesbian with Angela, not dead!"

Laughing at Bones' new found attitude Booth tugged her closer into a one-armed hug. "Thank you, Bones."

Dr. Fieldson shook his head at them but continued on the way.

When they arrived at the critical care unit and Dr. Fieldson entered room 112 Booth breathed in deeply, trying to brace himself for what he knew would be hard for him to bear. And then he was inside and saw Wendell...

Bones gasped when she saw the beaten up intern 'He is more than an intern, he is a friend!' He looked really bad. Skin lesions on his face and upper body hidden by bandages and sutures, his head was also bandaged where Temperance knew the head wound to origin from. The other injuries were hidden beneath either the blanket or were located on Wendell's back. Bones swallowed down the nausea. For the first time ever she could force the emotions back and they threatened to overwhelm her. 'Concentrate on Booth, you can break down afterwards.' Perfect, now her inner voice sounded like Angie!

Looking at the FBI agent Bones knew that he felt even worse about their friends injuries. His eyes were tracing every bandage, every bruise that could be seen, wandered over the blanket... She knew that he was processing everything clinically and she knew exactly when he could not remain professional any longer and his emotions were about to explode.

Booth was shocked. His Wendell was lying on the bed, looking small and fragile, broken beyond repair... Tracing every slice of skin, every bruise and every bandage left him seething with hate and something akin to blood lust. 'They will pay!' He was so angry he seemed to watch through a fog settling over his thoughts and when a hand touched his arm he violently drew back.

Bones flinched when Booth wrenched his arm back and focussed laser sharp eyes on her. The burning gaze held her tight and almost caused her to forget how to breath. 'I do not want to be on the receiving end of his hate right now...' She held his gaze and only relaxed when he seemed to come back to himself.

Seeing the steady gaze and unshakeable trust reflecting in the eyes of his partner Booth felt his ire calm slightly, burning hot just beneath the surface, but no longer burning and blinding him to the present. "Sorry, Bones." He mumbled and, taking her hand, he pulled her back to his side. Needing her support and steadiness to stay in the room and not go out on a manhunt.

"It's alright, Booth. I understand how you must be feeling. But Wendell is our first priority. Everything else comes afterwards, ok?" Temperance held his gaze until he nodded and then she pulled back to leave him with Wendell. "I will go back to the others. We will take Sweets home in the morning and then one of us will come back so you can get some rest."

Going to the bedside of the injured man Bones leaned down and kissed some unmarred skin on his temple, "Get well soon, Wendell. He is waiting for you."

Backing away she hugged Booth and gave him a slight smile before leaving the room.

Leaving behind an injured man, in need of healing.

And leaving behind an almost broken man keeping watch over the one holding his heart.

tbc


End file.
